


Ryan Can't Make Pancakes But He Definitely Can't Make Pancakes When Dancing

by fields_of_falafel



Series: domestic!ryden AU [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing Hurts, ryan sucks at making pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon finds his husband making pancakes and singing along to Taylor Swift, so of course he's going to make fun of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan Can't Make Pancakes But He Definitely Can't Make Pancakes When Dancing

When Brendon woke up that morning he was surprised to find that his husband was not snoring next to him. Yes, Ryan snored, but he’d never admit it. Brendon did as he usually did, rolling over to check what was happening on twitter on a Saturday morning. Until… was that … singing? Honestly, Brendon couldn’t remember the last time he had heard Ryan sing just for the hell of it.

“Hmm.” He hummed, pulling himself out of bed. Bren slowly walked towards the kitchen, where the scent of pancakes was wafting around the house. Pancakes? Ryan must be in an especially great mood this morning. As Brendon creeped closer to the kitchen Bren could make out the lyrics Ryan was singing.

“ _Cause baby now we got ba-ad blood, you know it used to be mad love_.” Ryan softly sang, flipping a pancake over. Brendon nearly died trying to hold in his laughter. Ryan? Ryan, his husband, who didn’t listen to anything but The Beatles was now listening to Taylor Swift? This could possibly be the greatest moment Brendon had ever experienced.

Brendon leaned against the doorframe, watching Ryan burn pancakes. He looked so happy and carefree, which was especially unusual right now as Ryan always got stressed around the time the album came out. Ryan was . . . relaxed.

Ryan began doing dorky little dance moves, eyes wide and smiling big. He flipped a pancake over with mediocre precision and did a little spin on his toes. Halfway through his spin he froze.

“Brendon? Shit.” Ryan’s face turned as red as a tomato, completely forgetting about his pancakes.

Brendon saw his husband’s embarrassed face and did the only thing he could do. With a wide smile on his face he walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around his tummy, kissing the back of his neck.

“Your voice is beautiful babe. Even when you’re singing Taylor Swift.” Brendon smirked, kissing him. Even though Ryan’s voice was far from Bren’s much stronger voice, Ryan still didn’t sound too bad.

Ryan smiled just a little, mumbling “Shut up,” before turning back to his pancakes.

Brendon watched Ryan try to make a pancake for less than one minute before saying, “Babe, I love you and I know you mean well, but you can’t make a pancake.”

Ryan bit his lip, saying, “I know.”

Brendon detached his arms from Ryan and moved to the cabinet, pulling out a half-full box of cereal.

Ryan frowned at his pancakes, but loosened up just a bit when he saw the cereal. “Okay, yeah, that’s probably better.”

Brendon kissed Ryan’s cheek and pulled two bowls down from the cabinet. “Will you grab the milk, babe?”

Three minutes later Brendon was sitting on the floor in the living room with Ryan looking at him puzzled.

“We have a perfectly good table.” Ryan told him, and Brendon blew it off.

“Yes, but we’ve never eaten on the floor before.”

“The dogs are going to come after us.”

“Ry, let me be spontaneous.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and sat down next to Brendon, putting his cereal on his lap.

Sure enough, less than two minutes later Dottie and Bogart came sniffing at their cereal and they continually had to shoo them away.

“This is why we’re not spontaneous, Bren.”

“Ryan, hush and eat your cereal.” Brendon pulled his phone out of his pocket. Ryan noticed that Brendon was always on that thing, whether scoping or on twitter. It didn’t annoy Ryan, but it was just one of the little things he noticed.

Brendon smirked at him for just a second before tapping his phone again.

-‘Cause baby now we got bad blood, you know it used to be mad love,” Taylor Swift sang and Ryan looked down in embarrassment, his cheeks going red.

Brendon smiled wide, singing along and he nudged Ryan to start singing it with him. Ryan rolled his eyes. He was so getting B back for this later.

“I don’t like you anymore.” Ryan smiled, pointing a finger at his husband.

“Awh, you love me.” Brendon leaned over and kissed Ryan, murmuring against his lips, “Cause baby now we got bad blood.”

Ryan pulled away laughing and only half-reluctantly started singing along. To Brendon’s surprise, he knew all the lyrics.

“I’m getting you back for this.” Ryan smiled and Brendon did a faux scared look.

“Oh no, the big scary Ryan Ross is after me! Whatever will I do!” Brendon clutched his heart and fell over laughing.

“Cause baby now we got bad blood, hey!” Ryan sang, climbing on top of his husband.

And that’s it, and that’s just how the fuckin’ story goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to, please leave a kudos or a comment, it honestly makes my day :-D and also if you want anything specific, send me anything on tumblr @fields-of-falafel
> 
> Thank you! Definitely more to come in this 'verse


End file.
